


We Can't Sleep

by Okiepie_Starz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okiepie_Starz/pseuds/Okiepie_Starz
Summary: It's a long night for the blue paladin, he tries to sleep, but something's keeping him from it. He tries lots of remedies, but he thinks maybe the person he recently asked out can help him out.





	We Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Super super fluff!!!!  
> Klance semi established; Lance asked Keith out for a date recently and it went well, so they're date mates, but each of them would be ok if they were boyfriends, but they're both fools so yeah.  
> It's wierd, but simpler in my head.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Lance woke in a cold sweat. Whatever dream he had was gone. He couldn't remember. All he knew now was that he had been staring at the ceiling for about an hour trying to sleep again, but was wide awake after the whatever dream he had. He looked around the room and then decided to get a glass of water. Because if the common cliche of needing a drink of water couldn't help, then what else could? Got up, got a glass of water, and headed off to bed once again...

Another half hour passed... he still couldn't sleep...

All of a sudden a crazy idea popped into his head. 'Keith and I have been dating for a little while now, right? maybe seeing him might help..?’ He thought ‘No, no, no! That would be asking too much, what would he think! It would seem like I'm coming on too strong, we just started dating... I need to just try and sleep by myself.'

Another half hour passed... he was tired, but he wasn't able to sleep at all.

'Ok, maybe it might be worth a shot to try and see Keith?' Lance thought, and although he had no plan in mind and even the thought of the red paladin made his heart race, his fantastical flirtatious senses told him that it was a brilliant idea.  
Then he got up, walked out the door, and started down the hallway until he saw the door with the red light above it to signify the red paladin’s residence. Lance pushed a small button and the door slid open. Keith wasn’t there. Lance quickly turned around wanting to leave the scene repeating ‘this was a stupid idea this was a stupid idea’ in his head. But before Lance took his first step, he heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Lance..?" A voice shout whispered through the dark hallway

"Who's there?" Lance shout whispered back, a bit startled

"Relax, it's me, Keith" the red paladin responded, stepping into the red glimmer that the light on top of the door provided.  
Lance let out a small sign, being relieved that it wasn't an intruder or something. But his relief came to a close when Keith started again.

"Um, Lance? Why exactly are you standing in front of my room..?" Keith whispered

"Oh! Uhm... well- I couldn’t sleep, and... I tried a couple of things to help... none of them worked... but I- well... I wanted to... see you..! Actually...! haha... that’s why I’m here..." Lance responded awkwardly 

"Oh... I couldn't sleep either..." Keith said in a ‘I’m trying to carry the conversation but I don’t like to socialize with people’ kind of way

Lance was quick to notice (and over-evaluate) the tone, and was about to make some sort of an excuse to leave, but then Keith spoke again.

"You can... come inside...” He said gesturing to the room surprisingly clam. Then a deep blush came over the red paladin as if he was just realizing what he said “i- if you want to I mean" he shot out quick and flustered

"Oh... okay" Lance responded looking down and blushing as his cool, calm, and collected persona began to crumble with the ‘not-so-held-back’ cheer in his words

The two walked into Keith's room and had a seat. Keith sat on his bed, but Lance awkwardly sat on the floor, not knowing what to do (he didn’t actually think he’d make it past the doorway).

"So..." Keith started again "what exactly did you want to see me for...?" 

With that comment, Lance felt embarrassed as he began to blush even harder than before.

"Oh! well... I thought that... I could just... maybe... cuddle up next to you or something?" Lance spat out. Keith let a sort-of smirk onto his face and Lance immediately regretted everything “I know, it was a stupid idea, right? Haha...” Lance continued wearing his heart on his chest

"Wait, what?-" Keith replied

"It’s fine, I should just go back-"

"Wait! Don’t go! I'm just...” Keith took a breath “I never thought anything could make you all ‘frazzled’ like that... I didn’t mean to make it sound like I wanted you gone I just... I thought it was funny-"

"Hey... I already said it was a stupid idea. We recently started the whole ‘dating’ thing , and I shouldn’t be asking that from you, I know-“

Keith let a small smirk cover his face. He stood up, walked to Lance, and kneeled himself down in front of the blue paladin. Keith rubbed Lance’s soft, chocolate-brown hair, and glided his hand down Lance’s jawline, then used his fingers to lift the sitting boy's chin, Lance gave the most love-stuck look at the touch, Keith planted a soft kiss on Lance’s forehead. Keith looked at him with a sweet, determined smile and spoke

"Let me finish, ‘Mr. Love-struck’. It's funny because I was about to try and see you too..."

Lance looked at Keith with enough sweetness to give someone a cavity. Keith blushed and pressed their foreheads together with closed eyes. Then he got up and walked back to his bed. He squished under the covers and opened up a space for Lance. He patted his hand on the open spot with a soft smile. Lance gladly stood up and walked over to the matress, both boys wearing innocent, love-struck smiles.  
Lance laid down facing Keith and they looked into each other's eyes for a while, fingers slow lung beginning to lace together. Lance’s eyes blinked once, twice, and the third time his eyes closed, they didn’t open. He had fallen into a secure sleep just like that, being in the comforting arms of the boy he loved. Keith stayed awake a little longer, he continued to look at Lance and thinking about how cute the blue paladin was when he slept. Seriously, was he some kind of angel?? That would explain the strange things happening to Keith’s heart. The red paladin finally felt his eye-lids becoming heavier...

Keith let out a loving sigh that turned into a smile, "Sweet dreams " Keith whispered as he moved his hand to fit Lance’s cheek, and planted a small, sweet, longer than anticipated kiss on Lance's soft lips. And Keith fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Super super fluff!!!! 
> 
> I hope you liked it! I feel like there was too much studdering going on though..? 
> 
> Just so y'all know, it took so much effort to not write "relax, it's me, Keith... ITS ME KEITH! YOUR BUDDY- I AM YOUR PALADIN! WE'RE BONDING!"
> 
> I wrote the dialogue out as if they were regular people talking instead of script following cartoons, so this is just how it went down all cutsie in my head!


End file.
